Heat Wave
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: What happens when Domino city looses power as the heat wave of the century threatens to turn Domino's best duelists into jerky? Now MalikAnzu! Discontinued
1. Let's turn the heat up

AN: Ok this little plot bunny has been jumping and mating in my head all summer (don't ask). And after a horribly freaking hot day today in Michigan that took us into the 90's again I decided to put this out and see what people think. I don't know yet but I was thinking of putting a pairing or two in this, maybe a Malik/Anzu and something else. Tell me what you think. Anyway please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters though I do own doujin with certain characters in it being naughty ,- Mwahaha

"Heat Wave"

Chapter 1: "Let's turn the heat up"

Anzu woke up in a fit as she kicked off her remaining blankets and groaned. 'Why the hell does it feel like an oven in here?' She looked around her room and saw you could actually see the heat radiating off almost everything in her room. 'What the hell?' She slowly got up and almost fell over as a wave of nausea came over her and she slipped to the floor and crawled to her vent in a still sleepy state. She put her hand over the vent and noticed nothing was coming out. 'Who turned the air off?' It was then she looked to her clock to see her clock was off as well. 'What the hell? What's going on?' It then hit her and sent her mind and body on full awake. "A power outage?"

She went downstairs as fast as her weary body could go and tried to turn on any and everything downstairs but nothing would work. "I wonder what happened?" She went to the fridge and opened the door and noticed it was still somewhat cool inside. "Well it didn't go off too long ago then." She looked at the thermometer on the fridge and her eyes became the size of dinner plates. 105 F (AN: I know they go by C over there but I suck as conversions :p ) showed on the poor little thermometer that only went to 115 F and looked like it was ready to pop. She tried to get a glass of water but realized no power meant no water. 'Oh my god what am I going to do?! I'm going to die!' It was then she realized she wasn't fully awake because she finally did wake up and hit herself in the head for being so stupid.

'Wait a second I have a generator! God I'm dumb!' She made her way into the garage and nearly choked on the air. It was so humid she felt like she had asthma but quickly took a breath of air and darted into the room over to the right corner and flipped a switch before pulling on a cord, much like you would to start a weed-whacker or chainsaw. And sure enough after a few pulls a whirring sound started up and she quickly got the hell out of that sauna from hell. She gulped in the hot but not asthma-inducing air as soon as she got back in the house. She noticed how gross and sweaty she was but decided a shower wouldn't do any good until the house was cool again. She went around the house and unplugged or turned off any unnecessary appliances so they wouldn't eat up the juice before turning on the TV.

"The heat wave of the century is what this is being called-" came on as she switched to the news. "Almost all of Japan is out of power as the heat continues to rise." 'Continues?! What the hell!?' "Even as different cities struggle for power it looks as if most of Japan will be out of power for at least a week if not longer as the major cities such as Tokyo, Kyoto, and Osaka struggle to get their power back. But in this heat it looks debatable." It was at this time the announcers co-anchor took over.

"That's right Hiroshi, as of right now it is 107 F but the heat will tip at 111 F by mid-time today." Anzu's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "And the worst is yet to come. If you do not have a generator, pool, or some other means of cooling off we suggest you go to one of the larger hospitals or schools in your areas where the police will be working at helping people deal with the heat. By the middle of these seven days without power the heat is expected to rise to 123 F." Anzu nearly fainted on the spot. 'It's going to be 20 hotter?!' "Please if you or anyone you know does not have a way to keep cool in this type of weather try to get to some kind of heat shelter." It was at this point Anzu went over to her AC and made sure it stayed down in the lower 60's.

'What do I do? I know for a fact almost all of my friends have no where to keep cool especially in this power outage? But do I dare let them stay over here? The last time…' She tried not to growl as she remembered the entire next day of cleaning she had to do when she had a party over her house. 'But they are my friends and this isn't a party, this is to help them out right? And I don't even know if they need my help.' An image of all of them lying there in weird positions looking dried out like mummies with flies buzzing around them went through her head. 'Well it couldn't hurt just to make sure. I should probably go by Yugi's first seeing as almost everyone seems to assemble at his house when things like this happen. But maybe I should wait until the house cools down, what time is it anyway,' she wondered as she looked at the news again. '8:25?! No wonder I'm still so sleepy I never get up this early when I don't have to.' Seeing as it was summer break it meant no time in the last two weeks or in the next two months.

'Even Yugi wouldn't be up this early.'

Yugi wondered what the hell he was doing up so early. He looked at his watch to see it just read 8:30 AM. 'Why am I awake?' His question was then answered with a few knocks on the door from downstairs. 'What the- we don't open until 9 what's going on?' It was then he noticed how hot he felt. He tried to push the blankets off of him but noticed they weren't there. 'What the hell?' He saw them lying on the floor in a bunch. 'Then why am I so hot?' He sat up and noticed just how humid and hot it was. He was snapped from his thoughts though as the knocking continued and seemed to get louder. He stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the game part of the shop still in his boxers and peered out the window to see Jou and Honda. They looked horrible. Both were wearing their gym shorts from high school and Jou was shirtless though it looked like he had one tied around his waist while Honda had on a white tank-top. He quickly unlocked the door and let the Duo in.

"Water," they both moaned as they grabbed on to their smaller friend.

"Please Yugi," Honda got out before coughing.

"Water," Jou moaned his mouth also seemed to be parched. Yugi sighed and led them to the kitchen upstairs and groaned as it got hotter as he went up. He went to the kitchen and turned the faucet to put water in the glasses but nothing came out.

"W-what the hell," Jou squeaked out as his voice really was dry. "I thought you had a generator?!"

"What does a generator have to do with anything," Yugi groaned as the heat was getting to him as he fought with the plumbing for a glass for himself.

"No power," Honda groaned. "We thought you had some." It then hit Yugi that it did seem silent while his Yami usually left the TV on at night even after he'd gone to bed and Yugi would have to turn it off in the morning. He looked into the den and sure enough it was off. He went to the fridge and opened the door and the light didn't come on and while it was cool in the fridge it wasn't as cool as it should have been. Either way while at the fridge he grabbed out three bottled waters before coming back to sit next to his friends. As soon as they had the water in their hands they opened them up and started chugging them. Jou and Honda both sighed in satisfaction once they finished, while Yugi was just casually sipping his.

"So what's going on?" Honda was the first to answer.

"I heard it on the radio this morning." When he got weird looks he said, "It ran on batteries. Anyway I didn't understand why the power was out so I listened to the radio and it said most of Japan is out and that with the major cities struggling for power there's a good chance smaller cities like us may take a week or maybe more to get power back. They said it was about 103 this morning and its supposed to get to 111 by this afternoon. So I grabbed Jou because I knew he didn't have any way to keep cool." Jou huphed and gave him an indignant look. "So I went over grabbed him and we came here."

"But why?"

"Because we thought your grandpa said something about a generator," Jou said finally being able to speak. "You know last Christmas when the power went out for a few hours."

"He said he WANTED one, but we haven't had the money to get one yet." Jou and Honda both sighed as well as Yugi as he realized he didn't have a way to keep cool either. "So what do you think we should do?"

"You think Ryou has any way to stay cool," asked Jou.

"Probably not he lives in an apartment," Yugi responded.

"I heard they're setting up shelters; think we should go to one of them?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard it gets cooler underground, don't you have a basement Yugi," asked Jou.

"Yeah, hey is it just me or does it feel like something's missing," asked Yugi.

"Yugi, where's Yami," Honda finally asked noticing the absence of the ex-pharaoh. Yugi now noticed that he had yet to see his Yami this morning.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet this morning. Let me get dressed and we'll find him" It was only then his friends seemed to notice he was still in just boxers and they cracked up laughing when they noticed they were Dark Magician boxers. Poor Yugi was still grumbling about inconsiderate friends as they made their house-wide search for the young man's Yami. They once again gathered on the first floor of the house as it was coolest.

"Hey Yugi do you think it's hotter in Egypt where your grandpa is or here in Domino," asked Jou which seemed to annoy Yugi. Then again a lot of things were starting to annoy him as the temperature continued to rise. Honda noticed and quickly tried to keep Jou alive by distracting Yugi.

"Yugi I don't wanna be annoying but it's seriously too hot up here. Think we can sit in your basement for just a few minutes to cool off?" Yugi sighed before muttering what sounded like 'sure.' But what they found in the basement made the three boys go wide eyed. "Hey Yugi if Yami's hiding in the basement with three fans blowing on him and he's supposedly from Egypt and used to the heat, do you think this is a sign we may actually die from the heat?" Yugi couldn't answer.

An hour later and Anzu stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. After the first half hour the house had cooled down significantly and she decided to rid herself of her nasty sweat-soaked shirt and wash the grime that accumulated with her sweat off with a shower. She now walked out feeling much cleaner and smelling a lot better (AN: Seriously how many girls you know wear deodorant to bed?). She went downstairs and looked at her little red wagon. Yes she had brought out her old red wagon from when she was a kid and loaded up with supplies. She planned on heading out into the evil sun and was hoping to get back to the safety and coolness of her house before the heat reached its peak today but she wasn't about to pass out or die in the sun because she wasn't prepared. That and she was sure the guys were probably frying over there so bringing some water for them would be nice.

"I just hope everyone made it to Yugi's that way I don't have to go anywhere extra." She looked at the sun block, towels, the five different containers she had full of ice (she would have brought water but thought it'd get hot by the time she got there. But melted ice would probably be a bit cooler), and the three mini fans that ran on batteries she found. "Heat or not I have to get going before it gets too hot out. It's about 9:30 now, if I can make it back before noon I may not have a heat stroke," she said sadly to herself. She put on a layer of sun block, took a long drink of water from the sink and grabbed the handle of her little wagon and set out into the pavement desert.

Yugi tilted his head to the side to see what Yami and Bakura were bickering about now. Ryou and Bakura had come over about a half hour after they took refuge in his basement. Apparently they had the same idea as Jou and Honda. Though Bakura took it a little worse then his hikari when he found out they didn't have water. When the boys asked the Yami's about 'didn't you used to live in Egypt,' Yami made no comment and Bakura muttered something about still needing water. That was almost two hours ago and to tell the truth, with no water meant no showers and even when Yugi decided to go up for some deodorant a lot of damage was already done and the smell in the basement was becoming almost unbearable.

"What are we going to do? We have only a few bottles of water left and I don't know if we can last until night to go into town for some," Honda moaned.

"It'll have to do unless you wanna volunteer," Yugi grumbled. Even Yugi was getting irritated with the heat as bad as it was.

"I say we draw straws," Jou said happily putting in his two cents.

"Don't you have to want to go out for that though," asked Ryou fanning himself with a piece of cardboard as Yami claimed the pharaoh needed the few fans they had. Yugi didn't complain though as Yami shared them with him.

"Come on whoever goes and gets it gets first dibs on water," said Jou trying to get the others to join in. This seemed to get the others to at least consider it.

"Ok but how do we know it's fair," said Yami looking over at Bakura.

"Are you calling me a cheater," he yelled getting all huffy about it.

"And a thief might I add."

"Why you little-"

"Hello? Guys? Is anyone in here?" They heard a familiar female voice coming from above them on the first floor.

"Hey isn't that Anzu," asked Jou. They others slowly got up and made there way to the first floor to greet her. Yugi was the first person to meet her.

"Oh hey Yugi, man you look hot." As the others filed into the store part of the house they looked at her dumbfounded as she seemed to barely be sweating and looked happy as could be.

"What the hell. How can you be so happy in this heat," Jou all but shouted at her.

"Because of what I'm about to offer."

"Offer," Ryou asked in confusion.

"Well I noticed you don't seem to have any electricity meaning no water, no fan, nothing. So I want to offer that to you." All of the guys gave her a dumb look that seemed to say 'huh?' "Well it just so happens that I have a generator and running water and AC. And thanks to how hot it got a few years ago when the electricity went out before the generator a pool. If you guys want you can camp out until this power outage is over." All of the guys just stared at her until her three closest friends started getting teary eyed and tried hard not to glomp her as they showed their appreciation.

"Anyway I hate to ask this but did you guys bring any cloths or anything?"

"Ummm no why," asked Jou. She sighed but smiled at him anyway.

"Well if you haven't heard this power outage is going to last a while."

"Yeah we heard that," said Honda butting in.

"Yeah but did you hear this Friday the heat is supposed to peak at 123." All of their jaws hit the floor.

"What the hell we're going to die," moaned Jou and Honda grasping onto each other at the thought of turning into leathery bodies lying in the street in the middle of the hot road.

"Sheesh don't be so overly dramatic. When I invited you over I meant for the whole time, but later tonight or maybe early tomorrow before it gets real hot we should stop by your houses for some cloths or something." She took a look around the room ticking off people on her fingers as she did so. "Looks like almost everyone's here, hey Yami, Yugi, do you wanna pack some of your stuff up and save a later trip?" They nodded and made their way up stairs to pack. She looked around again in a scrutinizing way.

"What are you looking for," asked Ryou.

"Someone seems to be missing…hmmm...aha! Malik and his sister haven't contacted you yet?"

"Malik? Why would he come here," Jou said a little ticked.

"Why would Bakura come here," she pointed out which got an indignant 'hey' from him.

"Good point," Jou said to her counter.

"Do you think he's alright over there," she asked referring to Malik.

"Probably he is Egyptian," said Honda.

"But isn't Yami and Bakura also Egyptian and suffering from the same heat you are?" Honda and Jou looked between themselves and then at Anzu knowing she was right. But they also both knew she'd probably go after Malik and offer for him to stay as well if she thought he needed it. And while everyone else was at least on agreeable terms Jou wasn't over Mai getting screwed in the head during battle city by him or his Yami or whoever that was. But even as they tried they couldn't think of anything to defer her from going to check on Malik. Yami and Yugi came down soon after.

"You ready guys," Anzu said as they took one last look around the shop and Yugi took out the key to lock the door. They guys all sweat-dropped as they saw the stocked up little red wagon Anzu was totting outside the shop.

"Anzu what the hell is that," asked Jou poking fun at the poor red wagon.

"That is what I used to carry nice little supplies like towels, sun block, mini-fans, oh and look ice cold water," she said holding one of the canteens out in front of her taunting the two boys who now looked on pathetically as she dangled it in front of them. She tossed it up and let the two of them fight over it as she gathered one mini-fan and one full canteen and turning to Yugi.

"Ok Yugi here's the key to my front door. Just because I have power doesn't mean go and start a halo tournament or something on two different TVs. You bust the generator and we all say goodbye to nice old AC. So use as little electricity as you can. You want to watch TV and listen to music, you have to choose one or the other. And don't fight because I don't know how but I know I'll end up with a broken generator somehow. Help yourself to what's in the fridge but don't go overboard because we'll probably have to wait until tonight or tomorrow morning to go shopping for anything else. Also don't go inviting a lot of people over," she said this loud enough for Jou and Honda to hear as it was aimed towards them. "I'm inviting you over because you're my friends and I don't want you dieing of heat stroke. But this is no way a party."

"Anzu why are you telling me all this, it's not like you're going anywhere," said Yugi holding her house key in his hand.

"Of course I am."

"What?!"

"I know we may not be on the best of terms but Malik and Ishuzu may not have power and I don't want them staying in this kind of heat being from Egypt or not. You guys have been out in this longer then me so I don't want you to have to follow me. Just go back to my place and I'll meet up with you."

"But Anzu-"

"Don't worry Yugi I'll be fine. Really." She turned and started walking away but stopped and called out waving, "And do me a favor and make sure you all take showers when you get to my house." They all sweat-dropped as she made her way to the other side of Domino in her trek in the heat that rivaled Egypt.

AN: Good? Bad? Delete it? I seriously am not sure where this is going but if you want me to continue and see what kind of potential it has please tell me. I hope you enjoyed either way!


	2. The Grey Desert

AN: Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Just to tell you though I started college already and damn my Japanese class is hard so I may not be able to update once a week like I hoped but like I said I don't give up so I'll keep going. Also does anyone think I should have this romance? And if so who do you think? I was thinking Malik, but what do you think? Also one last note, Malik's Yami is still in the shadow realm so no he's not in this, sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters though I do own doujin with certain characters in it being naughty! Mwhahaha

Japanese:

Baka Onna = Stupid Woman

Also I know some of you only know English names so I'll put this in here:

Anzu = Tea

Jou = Joey

Honda = Tristan (isn't that a girls' name?)

Ishuzu = Isis

Yami = Yugi's other half

Bakura = Ryou's other half

Heat Wave

Chapter 2: "The Grey Desert"

Malik was not having a good day. He gave a death glare to the sink and the sink seemed to mock him as it still did nothing. This had been going on for a little over a half hour as when he found out about the catastrophe, aka no power, and tried to get some kind of refreshment. So he and the sink had been having a stare down and so far the sink was winning. Being from Egypt or not it was getting hot and truth be told he lived _underground_ in Egypt where there was _shade_ and it was naturally cooler. At best it got in the lower nineties but they still had fucking water. This was the last straw as Malik charged at it with the Millennium rod and started to beat the living crap out of the poor plumbing equipment.

Once he was sure that said faucet was very much mangled he smirked and plopped down on the floor. They hadn't gotten a house with a basement when they moved to Domino so Ishuzu could take over the museum full-time because neither had very good memories with such things. But now he really wished he could have gotten over his stupid psychological scarring and went for one. He walked into the living room to see his sister with a screwdriver and some wire cutters next to her as she examined the fan in front of her. They did have one fan that ran on batteries, but they needed double D and they were sure the batteries in there had to be old. But even if they could only get the fan running for a little while it would at least be something. But of course just 10 seconds after starting it up it _had_ to short circuit and now Ishuzu was trying to play electrician and failing badly. 'For the love of Ra it's not even noon yet and it's in the 90's!'

If his Yami had been born from his hatred and other despairing emotions he thought his Yami may have a new brother if this kept up. 'Come on Ra I thought we buried the hatchet a while ago, can't you do something for us?' Just at that moment the fan Ishuzu was working on started up and Malik jumped in front of it as it began a slow steady breeze. But as was it was on slow and he could probably get a better breeze if he was waving a magazine in front of him. He went to push the button to speed the thing up but his sister quickly slapped his hand away.

"What the hell!"

"No way! I just got this thing working and there's a good chance it'll blow again if you try turning it up!" He glared at her but as she glared right back he quickly turned his glare to the fan. 'I know I said something but come on!'

Anzu felt like she was in a really bad post-apocalyptic movie at this point. The streets were deserted, not even a stay cat or dog here or there. She didn't mind at first but now it was worrying her. She had taken a few sips of her water and now had her mini fan going on high to try and keep her head cool lest she succumb to the heat and pass out. She had wrapped a bandana around her head a while ago to try and keep the sweat out of her eyes but it was already soaked through and not doing much good. 'Come on Anzu only four more blocks and you're there!'

She almost yelled for joy when she saw a huge tree leaning over the cement wall along the sidewalk giving a decent amount of shade. Gathering up enough energy she jogged over to the shade and sat down taking deep breaths trying to cool herself. 'Crap from his house to mine is almost a 45 minute walk, and it's almost 10:30. If we don't get back by noon we might be in a lot of trouble!' So even though she had only sat down to rest a minute she quickly got back up and continued her trek. 'God I hope they appreciate it. But what if Jou and Honda were right and they're doing just fine over there and laugh at me! Or worse yell at me.' Even as she thought 'they' she was thinking more along the lines of Malik.

'Come on Anzu you can't be negative! You're almost there,' she thought as she turned down a street and sure enough saw it just down the road. 'The whole reason you came was to help, they might really need your help!' With renewed confidence she made her way to the front door and rung the doorbell. Or at least she pushed the button to, it was then she realized no power meant that probably didn't work. So she knocked on the door but as she knocked the door swung open. She was once again felt like she was in a really bad post-apocalyptic movie and zombie Malik and Ishuzu would be coming for her shortly to eat her brains and then the three of them would turn on her friends at her house only adding to the zombie population before the whole country was nuked and they'd plaster her name on some kind of wall in memory! She realized she was almost wheezing now as her breathing had quickened as she thought up the morbid little scenario. 'I have really got to keep my imagination in check,' she chided herself.

She made her way into the living room looking this way and that hearing a weird whirring noise. 'What the hell?' She followed the noise behind the couch and gasped in shock as she saw the bodies of Ishuzu and Malik splayed before the fan sweat covering them in a thin layer as they just laid there not moving. "Oh my god they're dead," she all but screeched. But as she screamed that Malik's eyes shot open scaring the poor girl even worse. "Oh my god it's a zombie! It really is the apocalypse!"

"Ra woman what are you screaming about," he yelled as he sat up and glared at her shaking form. "Zombie? I'm not dead yet!"

"Y-you're not?" He shook his head annoyed with her stupid questioning. "But why were you laying there?"

"If you haven't noticed it's hot outside," he said sarcastically. "We're sitting in front of the only thing that could give us any relief," he said pointing to their crappy little fan.

"But aren't you from Egypt? And what about Ishuzu," she asked as the woman still hadn't moved since she arrived.

"We lived in Egypt but we lived underground," Ishuzu said answering both questions at the same time though it was creepy as she kept her eyes closed as she did this and still hadn't moved. "It was shady and it's naturally cooler underground, and we had water," she said spitting out the word in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing walking around in this heat anyway? I know you can be an airhead sometime but come on your body should be trying to tell you something!" She felt hurt and happy at the same time? 'Does that mean he was worried about me?' She shook her head. 'Nah, and he's being the jerk I thought he would! I came out here to help him and..urg!'

"Why are you out here Anzu," asked Ishuzu as she noticed Anzu glaring at her brother. As Anzu turned towards her she plastered a smile on her face despite the heat.

"Actually I came to invite you over to my house this week until the power comes back on."

"This week," they both exclaimed. With the power off neither had heard about the circumstances leading to the black out or that the weather would only get worse, so she had to explain. "But why would we want to come over to your house," said Malik still annoyed at her stupidity. 'Baka onna, she could have had a stroke or something worse out there in this heat! Is she really that stupid? Or does she just not care if she dies!? Why the hell do I always care too much when it comes to her?' True ever since she had shared a body with him back in battle city he had felt grateful. Well more then grateful, he felt overprotective at times and it was getting on his nerves. But at the same time he really couldn't help it.

Seeing as Anzu still wouldn't talk to her brother after that remark he had made she sighed and asked, "Why do you want us to stay with you this week?" This made Anzu smile as she pulled out her 'presents' and tossed Malik the mini-fan and Ishuzu the canteen of water.

"I'm inviting all of my friends over to wait out the weather since I have a generator going."

"Generator," asked Ishuzu kind of dumbfounded as the canteen still felt cool to the touch and she opened it taking a quick sip and handing it to her brother.

"Yeah so I have plumbing and the AC going!" Both Ishuzu and Malik's eyes got to the size of dinner plates at the mention of water and AC. "And I have a pool too so that's another way to stay cool. I know that you still get annoyed with some of the guys," she said speaking to Malik this time and saw his eyes narrow. "But I really don't want to leave you out here, especially with how hot it's supposed to get this Friday."

"What about the others," asked Ishuzu. "How do you think they will take it?"

"Well Jou wasn't all that enthusiastic," she said sweat-dropping. "But everyone else seemed ok with it."

"Wait you've already met up with everyone else?" 'Crap how long has she been walking around the city?'

"Well actually I just went to Yugi's before this. For some reason whenever weird stuff like this happens everyone just seems to wander over there. So I just went there and sent them ahead before coming here. They'd been without air and water for longer then I had since I got some before I left, so I told them to go ahead before I came here."

"But isn't that a long trip Anzu," asked Ishuzu before her brother could speak up. "I mean a regular walk over here is just 45 minutes but with going to Yugi's then here isn't that almost an extra half hour's walk? And it's getting so close to noon, what if you got caught in the heat?" 'Damnit I wanted to say that,' Malik thought to himself annoyed.

"I know but if nothing else I wanted to get here before noon to make sure you guys at least had some water. I know it sounds stupid but I was worried about you guys." Malik held a blank look on his face, but Anzu was just happy he hadn't laughed at her or yelled at her. Ishuzu smiled kindly at her friend.

"Thank you Anzu, we really appreciate it," she said seeing as her brother seemed to be in a daze again.

"I'm just really happy you guys are all right. It's getting to be about eleven and it's getting really hot. Maybe we should get going soon. Do you want to grab some cloths or something?"

"Sure, come on Malik." Malik was still sitting there with a blank look on his face looking at the ground. "Come on Malik," she said louder snapping him out of his thoughts. She dragged him to his feet and to their rooms as she told him to get some cloths. Anzu smiled and lay on the couch relaxing for a moment. After all that happened this morning she felt pooped. She'd be glad to just go home to the nice cool air conditioning, lie in bed, and take a nice long nap. Even as she thought this she slowly began to drift off into la-la land. As the siblings came back a few minutes later and found her slumbering on the couch they really didn't want to wake her but they also didn't want to be in the house when the sun's inferno came down upon them. Malik nudged her but she only rolled over scrunching her arms close to her chest murmuring. He nudged her again and she stirred but didn't wake. The next time he did a little more then nudge and she fell face first on the floor and woke with a start.

"Ahh! What the hell! My nose!" She grabbed her throbbing nose hoping it wouldn't start bleeding everywhere. "What the hell was that for," she yelled at Malik who backed up before getting right back up in her face.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who fell asleep on the couch!"

"Well you didn't have to shove me off."

"Well you tell us to get ready to go then fall asleep on the couch! We were only gone maybe five minutes!"

"QUIET!" The oldest of the three shouted getting the attention of the other two who, in her opinion, were acting like children. "Ok _children_ you can fight when we get to Anzu's but as it's about five after eleven I would really like to get out of here," she said grabbing the mini-fan and handing her brother the canteen before turning to Anzu as if to say 'lead the way.' Anzu felt a bit embarrassed for acting so childish but non-the-less turned and led them out into the blazing heat from hell.

A half hour later found them at an abandon bus stop awning. "Why the hell are we stopping?! We're maybe five blocks from your house, we can make it," he yelled at Anzu. As it was even though the siblings had been in the heat longer then her, with all the traveling she was doing in this weather she was wearing down a lot faster. Even as Malik seemed to be acting heartless he was actually far from it. He could tell after three blocks from their house that she was really tired, he was worried when he saw her sleeping on the couch and it only got worse the farther they went. Even though she was tired he'd rather get her out of the heat sooner then have her resting as much as she was.

"Please I don't want to argue, I'm just so tired," Anzu said once again shocking Malik. As it was she could be sweet to her friends but when she was insulted she could be a real hot head. But giving up without even a come-back made him think she was worse off then he thought. He looked to his sister who was taking a few more sips before passing the canteen to Anzu who took a gulp or so and handed it to him. He took a few sips and got up along with his sister as the two turned to stare at Anzu. "So soon? Please I'm so tired…?" But as tired as she was Anzu was pretty shocked when he handed his sister his bag and crouched down in front of Anzu.

"Get on."

"W-what!?"

"Yeah you're tired but if we don't get out of this heat soon it'll be a lot worse. I can carry you for at least two blocks until we get to your house. Now come on, we don't have all day!" She was trying hard not to gawk but he noticed. "What you've never been picked up by a guy before." She gave him a dead stare at his bad pun. She fought off the horrible blush she knew she had to have as she slowly stood and climbed onto his back. His very sweaty, tan, muscular back….Anzu nearly smacked herself for admiring him in a situation such as this. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed onto her thighs and hoisted them up. He nodded to his sister as they once again set out for the oasis in the middle of this gray desert.

Jou and the other guys were currently lying around the living room just enjoying the cool air. Well all but Yami who was currently in the shower, the last one in the shower melees. The water was at best luke warm after all their showers but Yugi was pretty sure he didn't mind. Jou and Honda had of course raided the fridge once they had gotten themselves clean and borrowed some cloths in what looked like Anzu's parents room (Yugi had protested but Honda and Jou went ahead and raided it anyway giving everyone but Yami and Yugi new cloths) they were now lying around the room enjoying the cool air and just relaxing.

"Hey guys do you think Anzu is ok," asked Yugi once again eyeing the clock.

"Yugi for the last time, she's fine. She's Anzu," said Jou trying to cheer his little friend up. Almost as soon as they had gotten to her house Yugi had been keeping an eye out for Anzu and continuously worried for their friends. Yeah Jou was worried but he figured if it got really bad she may just stop somewhere to rest on the way back and that's probably what was holding her up. He saw her as one of those girls on the survivor show that would be there until the end, she didn't give up and he believed she could make it form her friend's house to her own no problem.

"But it's getting close to noon."

"She's probably either really close or taking a break somewhere. She did leave pretty late and if they get caught in the heat they'll probably try and find some shade or something to lie out in if it gets bad. She'll be ok Yugi." Much like Jou he thought she would be fine. Yeah she was a girl but she was strong in a feminine sort of way. Even when he and Jou both used to pick on Yugi she'd protect him even though they were both guys and if they were like certain guys, who they weren't, they could easily have beaten her up. But did that scare her? Nope. He yawned and laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Do you guys think Malik came with her," asked Ryou finally coming into the conversation. No one was really sure on that one since both Yami and Bakura used to live in this kind of heat and now both of them were taking refuge. While everyone was pondering over that question it reminded Ryou of something else. "Hey guys, is it just me or do you think Malik picks on Anzu a lot?"

"Picks on her," asked Honda sitting up.

"That ass hole's been doing things to her," asked Jou getting riled up and looked ready to go out into the street, track him down, and beat him to a pulp. Considering he didn't like Malik in the first place though that wasn't a very big leap.

"No I mean like. He's indifferent to most of us but sometimes he seems to be teasing her. You know like kids do."

"I think you're just imagining things Ryou," Honda said laying back down getting comfortable."

"Maybe." This had Yugi really worrying now. Not only did Anzu have to fear the heat, but now she had to fear one of the people she was trying to rescue!? 'Please come back soon Anzu.'

AN: SO what did you think? I know not a lot going on yet but it's a set up chappie! Hopefully in the next chapter or two it can get to stuff actually happening! Anyway thank you to anyone who actually read this I love you! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Are we in Hell Yet?

AN: Sorry if it's a bit short but I am dead tired (not even joking on how little sleep I've gotten) and I wanted to get something out and thought this was enough for now (even if I don't want this to be a really long story and should start making things happen). But I hope you like it anyway and if not then go ahead and flame me because I will just use them as tee-pee. :P Anyway please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters though I do own doujin with certain characters in it being naughty ,- Mwahaha

Japanese:

Itai Ow

Gomen Sorry

Daijoubu ka Are you ok

Heat Wave

Chapter 3: "Are we in Hell yet?"

Even though he said he'd only carry her for two blocks as they were coming up on the fourth he wondered if she didn't notice or was grateful. 'Wait, her grateful? What am I thinking?'

Ishuzu noticed when Anzu slipped into a light sleep after just two blocks but her brother seemed to be so deep in thought he didn't even notice. 'He does that a lot around her. Ever since battle city, I guess he just can't be grateful can he?' She decided since they were only a block away now she might want to inform him of Anzu's condition.

"Brother," she called making sure she had his attention, which she didn't. She looked annoyed but called louder, "Brother."

"Huh?" His head snapped around to look at her as he once again adjusted the weight of the girl sleeping on his back.

"I don't know if you noticed but about 2 blocks back Anzu fell asleep again."

"What?!" He tilted his head back and sure enough he saw her eyes closed as she leaned her drowsy head on his upper back. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Hey Anzu wake up," he said jostling her a little to which she stirred but did not wake.

"Leave her alone she's tired after going out of her way to come get us. She deserves a nap."

"Yeah but not in this weather she could get heat stroke!"

"You're so over protective of her," she said it like it was common knowledge.

"I am not, but if anything happens to her while she's with me the others will blame me for it."

"Us."

"Huh?"

"You said me, don't you mean us?"

"Huh, oh yeah," he said turning his head to he didn't have to look his sister in the eye as he said that. He tried to wake her again but Ishuzu stopped him.

"Her house is only down that road," she said pointing to a corner just a few yards ahead. "Just let her sleep until we get there." She knew as well as her brother that being unconscious could be a sign of heat stroke but she wanted to put her faith in Anzu just being exhausted more then anything. He nodded as they rounded the corner and saw Anzu's house just a few houses down. He shifted her weight again as they made it to the front door. They both stood in front of it as it seemed to loom over them, they knew who was already inside and they all knew exactly how they felt about him and it was for these certain reasons Malik wasn't too happy with what they had to do. But with Anzu's hot breath on his back he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and nodded his head towards his sister as she opened the door.

'The hell I'm about to go through, I hope she appreciates it!' They walked into the house and both immediately coughed in the sudden change in temperature and humidity. It must have been about 50 or 60 in the house and no humidity and overall it just felt great even though their bodies seemed to be wondering what the hell just happened.

"Anzu," they heard the shout of a familiar tri-colored hair duelist call from the living room before hearing him make his way to the front door. He stopped short though as he saw the little group.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to Anzu!" That was definitely not a good sign as he heard the others quickly making their way towards the door which Ishizu finally shut.

"I didn't do anything," Malik ground out. "She got tired and kept falling asleep so I carried her."

"Likely story," Jou said sliding into the hallway which was wooden, and the fact he was wearing socks didn't help, so he continued sliding right into the wall as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"She was overheated and tired and we didn't want to risk staying out in the afternoon so my brother volunteered to carry her," Ishizu said trying to be the voice of reasoning. She always seemed to be the buffer when it came to sorting out problems between her brother and yugi and his friends. "Do you think we can set her down? The rest may do her good," she continued.

"Umm yeah her room's upstairs, second room on the right. I'll go with you," Honda said quickly not trusting Malik in the least.

"Actually I was wondering if one of you could get her a glass of water and maybe a wet washcloth? I think we should try and make her more comfortable so she recovers quickly," Ishizu got out quickly as she saw her brother's temper flare at the last comment Honda made. Malik continued to glare but mumbled something about getting rid of dead weight and going up the stairs as Ishizu sighed and sat on the couch adjusting to the coolness. She looked up quickly as she felt someone staring at her and saw Ryou looking away a dark blush on his cheeks and Bakura smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Is something amusing," she asked slightly annoyed at the look Bakura was giving her.

"You could say that," he said grouphly the smirk still in place. Her eye twitched as she looked over to Ryou to ask him if he could interpret but he wouldn't face her at all and continued looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing on earth. She saw his body go rigid and could only imagine what his Yami was saying through the link.

"Am I missing something? Is there something on my face or shirt," she said wiping at her face and brushing her shirt trying to smooth it out."

"Actually it's what's under your shirt," He said and couldn't hold back a laugh. She blushed a deep red and looked down not sure what he meant but her face got redder as she realized what the sudden coolness was doing to her chest. She coughed and got up slowly her face still beat red as she walked over to the table next to Bakura in a calm manner still feeling his eyes on her, and quickly picked it up and beat him over the head with it.

While upstairs Malik was unburdening himself from the sleeping girl on his back who didn't seem to want to let go of his shoulder. He slowly and as gently as he could pry her hand from his shoulder and lay her on the bed but as he went to get his hand back she once again wouldn't let go. 'What the hell? Come on give me a break.' But even as she was laying there in her sleep he couldn't help but look over her small form lying there sprawled out on her bed. Her hair disheveled, her cloths rumpled and sticking to her small form, her lips slightly parted…he shook his head as he felt heat rush to his face. 'Stupid woman.' He pried her hand from his own and before she could get a better grip on his other one he placed it on her pillow which she then gripped.

He was about to get up from her bed when she made a soft whimpering sound and he turned to face her. 'Wonder if she's dreaming?'

"Malik." His eyes grew to the size of saucers as she called out his name in her sleep and he had to seriously wonder what the hell she was dreaming of. 'Wait she was whimpering…she's probably thinking of battle city or something.' Now annoyed and slightly depressed he got up from the bed and was about to turn and leave when she spoke again.

"Malik…please don't go." He definitely couldn't stop the blush that came over his face that time. 'What in the love of Ra is she dreaming of?!' But before he could think more on that he felt someone tapping his shoulder and came face to face with a frowning Honda which made him jump before putting on his own scowl and quickly leaving. Honda just ignored him and went over to Anzu's nightstand beside her bed and set the glass of water down. He had just placed the washcloth on her head when she sat strait up and their heads hit like a couple of coconuts.

"Itai!" Anzu fell back on her bed again. Honda rubbed his head still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Gomen Anzu. Daijoubu?"

"Hai. But I had the weirdest dream," she said rubbing her head and sitting up again.

"Weird dream? What about?"

"I…I don't know, I forgot," she said embarrassed laughing slightly.

"Girls are so weird."

Malik found his way downstairs and saw everyone gawking at something in the living room. He quirked his eyebrow and snuck through to see what they were staring at. Which happened to be his sister. Or more like it, his sister sitting there with super glue trying to put a table back together while pulling pieces from the ground or Bakura who was unconscious on the ground with some nasty looking bruises forming.

"Ehh...what the hell happened here?"

"Huh? Oh brother," Ishuzu said in a cheery voice before looking around at the scattered remains of the table. "Well you know Bakura was just being Bakura meaning he needed to be punished," she said growling out the last part and quickly crossing her arms over her chest.

"For Ra's sake, can't he go ten minutes without pissing _someone_ off," Malik asked wondering what he had done this time. He knew exactly how Bakura wasn't a very people friendly person and he liked to exploit others and their problems for fun so no doubt what Ishuzu did was justified.

"How is Anzu," his sister asked bringing the conversation back to the girl he had just left in the other room. He fought the blush that struggled to make its way onto his face before replying.

"Fine she's still sleeping though. She was mumbling in her sleep so I think it's safe to assume it's not heat stroke."

"Mumbling in her sleep? What was she saying," said Jou now very interested with a sly look on his face.

"I don't know, it was mumbling. Meaning bits and pieces of letters being stuck together to make noises more then words." Jou looked downcast but shrugged it off.

"Well I'm cool enough, I'm going to go make something to eat," he said making for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't Jou," said Yugi grabbing onto his friend. "Not until the rest of us have had a chance to try and eat."

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked his friend looking slightly hurt.

"Oh come on you know you could easily clean her fridge out without even trying," he said trying not to slip up and give into the fake hurt Jou was creating.

"Fine," he said pissed off his _oh so great acting_ didn't work. Honda, who had come back from Anzu's room, couldn't help but snicker as he came into the room.

"Honda, I thought you were going to wait for Anzu to wake up," asked Yugi looking over to his friend.

"She did wake up and after having the water I thought I'd get her something cold to eat and she said to get her some yogurt."

"Bleh," Yugi said making a face. He and yogurt were mortal enemies, he and yogurt were like Bakura and Yami. But as Yugi had made a face Honda got an evil idea. He got into the fridge and pulled out the yogurt container opening it up, and while Yugi was distracted, stuck it under his nose. Once Yugi realized what the smell making his stomach churn was he screamed and flung his arms out knocking the yogurt from Honda's arms…and onto Jou's head.

That wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact Jou was trying to boil some water on the stove and when the Yogurt hit he put his hand down on the burner to steady himself. So Yugi was screaming bloody murder and Jou was screaming as everyone turned queasy from the smell of burnt flesh. Bakura was thoroughly enjoying it, and Ryou was trying to calm the two down; and this was how Anzu found every when she came down. 'It doesn't take five minutes to get yogurt.' She took one look at the scene in her kitchen before sighing. 'If the heat doesn't kill us we'll kill each other,' she thought groaning.

AN: Good? Bad? Use for tee-pee? Anyway I hope I can update this one a bit more now that I only have to do the epilogue for "Who am I?" So maybe I can get more people to check this one out. Anyway, so who wants to know what Anzu was dreaming? - Maybe I'll tell ya, maybe I won't you'll just have to review! I hope you enjoyed it even if ii was short!


	4. End of the First Day

AN: Sooo sorry it took so long for an update. I would like write a page then need a break and leave it for a week and so on. It's just this one pool scene was very happy go lucky and I haven't been that way in about a month really so it took a while. But it's finally out, but I don't know how fast the other updates will be. Also this is now officially Malik/Anzu. Sorry I know there were some of you who didn't want that pairing but the majority did want the pairing, so my apologies to everyone else. Also someone asked me about the Kaiba brothers, they will be coming in later on, but right now they're fine. Come on you think Kaiba wouldn't have a couple dozen generators or something and probably an indoor pool? But eventually they will make an appearance. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay and hope it's a decent chapter. Please enjoy!

Japanese:

Hai yes

Daijoubu Are you ok?

Baka Stupid

san mr./ms.

Heat Wave

Chapter 4: "End of the First Day"

'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.' Malik had his eyes closed listening to the swinging of the clock pendulum in the somewhat quiet room. He was currently relaxing on the couch and seemed to be bordering on taking a nap. But above all else he was bored to death. 'At least I'm bored to death here and not just plain dead at home. Though after what Jou pulled in the kitchen who knows how long I'll actually live here?' He heard a small protest just to his left and a chuckle. Ryou and Yugi were playing their third game of duel monsters and Bakura continued to get Ryou to try and cheat even though it was Yugi not Yami and it was a game for fun, no prizes.

He just tried to block it out. He sat there in the near silence another minute before cracking an eye open to spot his sister reading a book in a chair. He almost wanted to sigh but just shut his eye and lay his head back down. 'It's hard to tell when she's working and when she's relaxing,' he thought as he noticed the book she was reading was in ancient Egyptian and she was probably translating it for the museum. He actually wished his brother was here, and then at least he'd have someone to talk to with a bit of ease.

He heard the cupboards opening and closing and things being shuffled around. Even though the whole scene was pretty funny he felt bad for the girl for having to take care of it all on her own. She'd kicked everyone out of the kitchen, took orders like a waitress and cooked everything up for them. Unfortunately she never told Jou that she made something for herself as well and…well it's not hard to figure out where her food went. She didn't even find that out though until after she turned everything off and cleaned to kitchen to a spotless shine and decided to eat. Oh and of course after she bandaged Jou up. He tried not to snicker as he thought of the way Jou continued to make 'nurse' jokes about Anzu as she was wrapping his hand and how she had retaliated by spilling almost an entire bottle of peroxide on the wound.

'She really has a spark about her.' It was after this he noticed the sounds from the kitchen were gone and now coming from the garage. He was slightly curious about what she was doing in there. But not curious enough to get up. The couch was finally starting to get comfortable enough to just…doze off….

'Heh heh heh.' Brown eyes narrowed as the figure slowly stalked his captive. Slowly, silently, almost there and he had yet to see him. 'Honda you shall pay!' He was just feet away from him as the boy had yet to suspect anything. 'Just a few more feet!' But as he was about to pounce his pray turned and startled him, but he had to act fast or loose his chance. So with it he pounced.

Honda screamed as he turned and water sprayed everywhere as Jou jumped from the water dunking him. 'Man he screams like a girl, or it could be because he's choking on water. Who cares!' Jou continued laughing until Yami reasoned with him enough to let Honda go for now.

"Jou what the hell was that for?"

"I needed a reason?" 'I know you were trying to get my sisters phone number out of my address book while we were at my house, and you're not getting near my sister!'

"Geeze."

"Why is everyone else still in the house? Even though it's not as cool as I wish the water's still fine."

"You just want to see a girl in a bathing suit Jou."

"Damn strait!" Honda gave him a dumbass look before looking over to Yami who was laying in a floatie getting a tan. His eyes were closed giving the appearance of him taking a nap. Actually…

"Is Yami sleeping," he whispered to Honda. Honda looked over at the third member of their little group as he leisurely floated by.

"Yeah, why?" Jou got an evil look in his eye and Honda smirked as the two slowly wadded up to him in the shallow area before pushing him gently into the deep end. They both swam out after him grabbing the right side of the floatie and simultaneously pulled effectively dunking and half drowning the ex-pharaoh as he swore revenge from the gods and got water out of his lungs. But Jou and Honda didn't take the threat seriously as they swam away. But Jou and Honda didn't make it far before Yugi and Ryou cannon-balled them making an entrance into the pool. And while no one was looking Bakura stole Yami's floatie and looked like he was also trying to nap. Ishuzu came out in a tan one piece that caught a couple eyes, even the former tomb-robbers, as she sat on the edge of the pool just dangling her feet in the water. She seriously looked like she was enjoying herself…until Jou drenched her with a mini-tidal wave of a splash, which got her after him as well. As all this ruckus was going on Anzu was stuck in one of the hottest places in the house trying to breath.

She opened the lid of the generator and peered inside then to her left and the two gas containers that were still full before shutting the lid and walking back into the house gulping deep breaths of fresh air. 'Well the generator has been running for about 6 hours now and it's only about ¼ empty. So it has about 18 more hours in it, then one of the other cans is a day. But I still only have about three days worth. I wonder if I should buy a few more containers and fill up while we're out. But how much money do I have stashed? Oh yeah! Mom and dad always leave about $150 hidden under mom's jewelry box on the dresser in case of emergency. Mom and dad I love you!' She sighed slightly wondering how they were doing right now. They both lived in domino but commuted to work about an hour away. She was told if there was ever an emergency she should think of herself first and they would try and get home when they could. The sad thing was they didn't work in major cities so it could take all week. 'It'll be ok, mom and dad are probably fine right now.' It was then she walked into the living room and saw it was deserted save one person and felt a blush rise to her cheeks at seeing him lying there splayed across the couch snoozing. That was one hell of a dream she had earlier!

She blushed as she remembered climbing onto his back but as she fell asleep he was no longer carrying her through domino but on a beach somewhere, it was so beautiful. The ocean was a light pink as the sun began to set and he set her down near the shore before hugging her from behind. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek sending them aflame but at the same time she didn't mind, no she wanted more. She leaned over to kiss him but he started to pull away so she grabbed his hand to try and keep him near her. Then she had him back in her arms and was pleading with him to stay with her and he leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in…only to hit heads with Honda! She sighed and wondered what had gotten into her, she knew the heat could make you delusional but come on! And even now as she was cooled off and looked at him, at his sun kissed body and his golden locks splayed around his face and the look of ease on his unblemished features…she felt herself blush again. 'Please someone tell me this is the heat or I won't know what to do!' She then heard shouting from outside and turned to see her friends out having fun in the pool. She sat there staring for what seemed like an hour in what seemed like a trance like state, which was really like five minutes and more like she was in a daze.

'Maybe some pool time will help me relax a bit.' As she turned to go upstairs she was still watching her friends and ended up running into something…or rather someone. Unfortunately that person wasn't expecting it and tumbled backwards on his rear with said girl lying on top of him. Anzu groaned as she felt a few sore spots on her body and leaned up to see what she had hit when she was caught staring into startling violet eyes and the blush once again made itself known as the dream came back full force.

"Damn! Watch where you're going!"

She quickly untangled herself from him and stood up looking lost and stunned for a moment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to," she said averting her eyes. 'What the hell? I know she was the one who fell on me but why is she so jumpy?' Though he thought this in his head the soft feeling of her feminine physique on his own had his cheeks a slightly pink color. It was about this time she remembered what she was going to do. "Oh yeah," she said pulling herself together. "I was just about to head in the pool with the others, wanna join?" She actually looked slightly distressed when he seemed to be contemplating it. 'Wait why would I care if he came…I mean he coud just as easily flop back on the couch and it wouldn't matter right?'

At this time he decided his mind was done drifting into the unknown and came back with a reply. "Yeah sure." For some reason when she looked up she seemed really happy, her smile was contagious as his own lips slightly curved up. Though as soon as he realized what he was doing he turned away, his cheeks a streak of crimson as he headed for the living room. "I'll just grab my suit, meet you there," he said beating a hasty retreat not seeing the slight shade on her own face. She didn't even give a response as she went to her room to change. 'Why the hell did I feel so happy when he said yes. And then I swore my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me.' She had just pulled her shirt off of her head and was hanging onto it but as the last thought just sank in it slowly slipped from her grasp and hit the floor.

"Oh my god, I like Malik," she gasped just above a whisper. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god he's an asshole."

Ishuzu had finally confiscated one of the floaties from the wrestling boys and was floating in the deep end since it was too hard for them to really wrestle there. So even though the silence from before was dead at least now she was cool and comfortable as her limbs dangled into the cool water. 'I really have to thank Anzu for this later. If only brother wasn't so over protective of her, the only way he knows of showing it is by being a jerk. If only she could see why he was then maybe she would forgive him. Or if he could stop being such a jerk about it. I wonder just why he is like that anyway. I mean it wasn't that bad until we came back to Domino.'

But even as she was sitting there all peaceful and quiet and keeping to herself the boys were scheming…primarily against her. I say primarily because Jou and Honda wanted to flip her and get the floatie back while Yami was saying they could just as easily ask for it back and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were staying out of it (more like Bakura was lazy and didn't want to do anything with the pharaoh).

"Come on you didn't even ask, she'd probably give it to us," said Yami coming to her defense.

"Yeah but then where's the fun in that," asked Jou.

"But it's no fun for her if you tip her," said Yami.

"You're just saying that because you don't want her mad at you," said Honda butting in,

"Yes that would be the point," said Yami wondering how such a concept was escaping them.

"Yeah but the only reason you don't want her mad at you is because you want her," said Jou snickering. Yami was naïve about a lot of things but even he understood what Jou was suggesting and started sputtering as he turned red.

"Too bad though, Bakura is your competition."

"W-what! No way! The tomb robber!"

"Die pharaoh," was shouted across the pool as Bakura was lazily draped over the edge and heard enough to know they were talking about him but didn't really want to move at the moment.

"Why do you think she hit him earlier? He was hitting on her," Honda said pretty much lying but not knowing he was somewhat true (do you call staring at a girls chest hitting on her?). Unfortunately for him as Yami was dumbfounded with this information the two teens grabbed him, dragged him out of the pool and over to where Isis was floating totally unaware of what was going to happen as she was still deep in thought.

"1-2-3," they chanted and tossing a protesting Yami on the unsuspecting Ishuzu. One second Yami was airborne, another second he was floating right above Ishuza, a second later found his face planted in the valley of the gods, and the next second both disappeared under the water sputtering. Honda and Jou were dying laughing totally forgetting about the floatie. The next moment both Yami and Ishuzu came to the surface sputtering and gasping for air, and this is where Anzu and Malik came in.

"What the hell is going on," asked Anzu surveying the scene before her.

"You ass holes," Ishuzu screamed her peace of mind completely gone as she went to jump out of the pool…and noticed something missing. Jou and Honda nearly died of nosebleeds as Ishuzu inadvertently flashed the entire pool as she leaned forward out of the water to hit them and her top fell down. The entire pool got a nice view before she screamed, covering her chest, and hid herself under the water.

"Where the hell happened to my top!" Yes she did have a one piece but it was held together by a silver ring in which the top straps tied behind her neck. It was about this time Yami's brain started working and he realized he himself was holding a bit of metal in his hand and turned crimson. 'Crap! I must have grabbed it as I went under!' And almost as if the gods had a grudge against him Ishuzu turned to see him caught red handed with said ring. "Yami how could you," she screamed and smacked him hard enough to leave a handprint as she retrieved her top support. "You're as bad as Bakura!" An indignant 'hey!' was heard from the other side of the pool.

Anzu went over to help cover for Ishuzu as she fixed her top and Malik went over to have a 'talk with Yami.' Once Ishuzu had her top on well enough and Yami had drank about three gallons of the chlorine water people began to settle down and try and enjoy the water. Then Honda and Jou had to try something as Honda submerged himself in water and Anzu screamed as he popped up right under her…but something was wrong as his head was actually facing towards her crotch! She kicked him in the head hard as she could as she fell back in the water, her face a crimson hue.

"What the hell are you doing!" Honda was nursing a very sore head as Jou tried to calm Anzu down.

"We just wanted to play chicken."

"Well sheesh ask first," she said trying to get her blush under control.

"Ok Anzu do you want to play chicken?"

"Ummm sure I guess," she said feeling slightly embarrassed for her outburst a minute ago but at the same time justified, poor confusing girl.

"Okie doke," Jou said and submerged himself and a moment later she felt his shoulders under her legs and she grasped into his neck as he came up. "Ack not so tight," he choked out. She let up a bit until she could get her balance and then sat straight up as they looked around for an opponent.

"Ishuzu may I," asked Honda.

"Like hell," she said still pissed about them throwing Yami on her and then flashing them.

"Oh come on we need someone lightweight up top," he whined.

"Then use Yami." Yami looked confused and Honda looked like he wanted to argue about it but couldn't find any reason other than he wasn't a girl. So begrudgingly he got Yami on his shoulders and explained the game quite quickly.

"Ready Anzu," called Jou seeing the other team take up a fighting stance. She nodded her ready position. They both let out a fighting yell and charged and Yami locked hands with Anzu both trying to push the other off while the people on bottom kept trying to trip one another. But the game was won when Yami was able to unlock one of his hands from hers and shove her shoulder knocking her off balance and off of Jou into the water. She sputtered and got up as Jou begrudgingly admitted to defeat.

"Hey rematch," she shouted.

"No way you're no good," Jou said accusingly.

"Come on it was just one game, I wanna try again," she was now using a slightly pleading tone.

"No way, get yourself another partner."

"Maybe I will." She quickly scanned around the pool. Ryou was sitting on the steps in the shallow end 'Ryou doesn't have a lot of upper body strength I don't think he can hold me.' She next turned to Yugi. 'Ok same deal.' She then saw Bakura 'strong enough but he's also perverted enough to try something,' she thought with a sweat-drop Then her sight fell on Malik and she had to use every ounce of will power to fight the blush off of her face and took a deep breath before wading over to him.

"Malik," she called getting his attention.

"No," he said without letting her even say something. He'd saw the whole exchange and didn't think he could really take something like that. It was bad enough when she'd fallen on him earlier and it took forever for that blush to go away, but to have the back of his head…against that! I mean even if he didn't like her any guy in those positions would have certain reactions…

"Please," she begged.

"Hey Mazaki, I can help you out," Bakura said with a smirk that clearly said he'd help with something. Now Marik was very torn about this, on one hand he didn't know if he could handle holding her like that, but on the other hand if he didn't she _would_ be molested by Bakura.

"Fine," he said looked extremely agitated as his over protective side took over and before she knew it she once again felt his strong shoulders under her legs and tried to loosely grab onto his neck as he stood. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest at the closeness and the feeling of his strong upper body under her legs. Unfortunately Malik was thinking of things he shouldn't be right now, like how good her silky legs felt on her shoulders and wanted to hit himself when for some unknown godforsaken reason he was reminded of a sexual position that had to do with her legs on her shoulder and used all his willpower to fight the deep red blush down to a slight glow. (AN: Yes I am a perv and there really is such a position).

"Even with a new power you cannot defeat us," shouted Honda breaking their thoughts back to reality. Both teams charged at each other and Anzu and Yami clashed as Malik and Honda tried to trip each other. Yami once again got his hand out and shoved her shoulder but she also had one hand free and grabbed his shoulder pulling herself up and him down and threw both of them off balance and Malik finally got his foot under Honda and sent them flying into the water and Anzu and Malik both cheered as Malik bent down so she could jump off his shoulders. But no sooner had she gotten down then she had him in a hug. She knew it was a cheap shot but just the chance to hug your crush…yeah she was slowly getting over the shock of it and was now trying to act on it. But Malik gently pulled himself out of her grip in a rigid manner, but before he was able to get away scott free with enjoying it and not being embarrassed…his sister just had to say something.

"Hey Anzu, you and Malik go well together." So of course Malik just _coulnd't_ enjoy the moment and had to act like a jerk as always and storm away leaving a crestfallen Anzu in his wake. 'Darn it, I was seriously enjoying that,' she thought to herself.

Eventually everyone was out of the pool and was starting to demand food. Anzu made a meager meal because they were low on supplies. Before she had had enough groceries for one person for a week. But now she had to feed about 9 people for a week. So once they again had to set out and she loaded up her little wagon with a few supplies. Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Bakura had to run to their respective houses and get some stuff and just had to get there and back. But Anzu had to go to the grocery store and get some supplies and also get some more gas for the generator. But she didn't think anyone should go alone in case the heat got to them even though it was cooler in the evening. So Ryou and Bakura went together and Jou and Honda were to stay together as they went to their own houses. That being said Ishuzu volunteered her and Malik to go with Anzu while Yami and Yugi held down the fort while they were gone.

So now the trio were heading down the road looking for any open store. The extremely sad thing was she only had $150 since the ATMs wouldn't work unless the place had power and even though some stores were open they may not have power so they wouldn't take credit cards. The good thing though was it seemed like 75-80 of Domino didn't have a generator or such like she did and were in shelters where they were taken care of. But for the other 20-25 that had them and were fending for themselves were a bit…rowdy.

"Hand over that beef you cock sucker," was heard being shouted as Anzu ducked an empty can being thrown in her general direction. They had eventually found a grocery store open for business but limited power…so no credit cards and to top it off it was total chaos! There were people fighting everywhere for such menial things as supplies were getting low. And the food was being mixed up everywhere; nothing was actually where it was supposed to be.

Anzu was happy she had divided the list up between the three of them before they even got to the store. She had divided the money and food list three ways and they set off on their own to wait for the other outside once they finished. But Anzu was having a hell of a time finding two things on her list: Eggs and Milk. At first she was looking for just some plain white milk but now that she'd been here a while she would have settled for any. It was then she saw something nestled in the cooler section of the dairy isle just between some slices of cheese and some cottage cheese! She ran up to it and saw it was 3 milk, 'well any milk is better then none right,' she thought to herself as she reached for it. But just as she grabbed it so did another hand and they both had a grip on it. She looked up to see a woman of about 35 in a sweat soaked blue tank top and frizzy brown hair.

"Sorry little girl but I think this is mine," she said tugging on it. Anzu tightened her grip and pulled it towards her.

"Sorry old woman but I think this is mine," she said seriously pissing the woman off. So it was then the war for the milk started. They were scratching and kicking at each other trying to get the other to relent. If not for the milk in between them it probably would have turned into an all out catfight. Then Anzu's savior came along, in the form of a very grumpy and now almost shirtless Malik. Almost shirtless as in most of it looked like it had been torn and shredded in the fight for groceries. He came up between the two, grabbed the carton and shoved the other woman on her ass.

"You about done yet? Ishuzu and I have been waiting outside for almost ten minutes!" So much for a savior…

"Yeah I just need to find the eggs."

"Eggs? You still don't even have everything on your list yet," he all but yelled but regretted it as he saw the hurt look on her face and took a deep breath sighing. "Come on I think I saw some hidden in the cereal section." She looked up hopefully but he wouldn't meet her gaze and walked with her following behind him. They did eventually find the eggs but had to fend off some salary man who kept trying to sneak peaks at Anzu's panties and got decked by none other then Anzu.

Once they finally got out they couldn't find Ishuzu or her little wagon. "No way, my stupid sister must have gone on ahead of us!" He was actually pretty ticked now, he didn't really want to walk back alone with Anzu. It wasn't really because he hated her or anything, its just the over protective streak he always had over her made him a bit uncomfortable when they were alone.

"It's ok, I just wanted people together in case the heat was too much for them. But the suns already gone down and it's down in the eighties, I think she'll be ok."

"Fine then, we should get going. You still wanted to try and get gas tonight right?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Thanks for reminding me. And well…"

"Hmmm, what," he asked. 'and thanks for helping me in here,' she thought but just shook her head.

"Uh, nothing." He looked at her oddly but they continued down the darkened street paths. It was only after they got a block or two away Anzu noticed something. "Hey Malik," she asked.

"Huh?"

"It's still pretty dark out but I can still kind of see, how is that?"

"Look up." She did and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god! I don't think I've seen that many stars since we went out to Egpyt! Wow there's so many!"

"Baka of course there are!" Even as he was rude towards her the way she was so happy and excited over something so simple he couldn't help but want to smile.

"Sorry, but with all the lights on you never see them like this."

"Yeah yeah, come on the lights will be off for a while but we still need to get gas tonight." She nodded and they continued on…until Anzu almost tripped over a crack in the way. Stars and their light are very beautiful…but they're nothing compared to a streetlight. Lucky for her Malik caught her hand as she steadied herself. "Sheesh tripping over your own feet. Daijoubu ka?"

"H-hai." The warmth from his hand was making the heat once again rise to her cheeks and she was glad that it was too dark for him to see. He went to pull his hand away but she held tighter. "Ummm I know it's stupid but can I hold your hand? I-I mean I really can't see that well. I mean…sorry," she said and started to pull her hand away but his hand gently clutched her own.

"Baka, if you really need it," he said trying to ignore the tingling in his stomach and glad she couldn't see him or his slightly red face right now. 'Damn, why the hell does she always make me feel so damn weird!' So they continued holding hands all the way down the road and were almost to the gas station when they heard a strangely familiar voice yelling some very colorful words and something about gas. They two looked at each other in the dark and made a dash around the corner to see…

"Mai-san," gasped Anzu. Sure enough the blonde duelist turned from her assault on the gas station attendant to greet the two with a smirk.

"Anzu, Malik, yo!"

AN: OK I need to ask something here. Should I try hooking Ishuzu up with someone or just leave the poor girl be? And if I do hook her up, who? Yami or Bakura? Also sorry I made Bakura so much of a horndog. In all reality a lot of the guys probably are he just doesn't care if anyone else knows. () So how bad was it? Like I said not in really the happy go lucky mood but I really tried. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Announecement

I won't leave this up long (probably 3 days). Sorry but I have decided to discontinue this. I couldn't get any more inspiration for it, and apologize. Though if anyone really wanted to try and pick the fic up I have no problem letting them finish this. Just e-mail me.


End file.
